discovering passion
by 321clark123
Summary: six months after Eugene and Rapunzel are happily married, Eugene needs more. He needs sexual interaction with his wife. Rapunzel is so innocent though, how could he to such an innocent soul.


It had been three weeks since they were married and there had been no sexual activity. Eugene was starting to get the itch. He yearned for relations more intimate with Rapunzil, but not a word about it had been said. He loved Rapunzil for her personality no doubt, but he was a man, and men have needs.

Eugene watched his wife cooking a meal. He looked into her eyes and searched for anything that might indicate sexual desires. Nothing. He had done this often but there was never any trace of it. Rapunzil sat down next to Eugene, and set two sandwiches down on the table. "This looks good" Eugene said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks. I used to make them all the time up in the tower." She looked down when she said this. It had been a couple of months since she was locked in that tower but it still pained her to think of it mainly because it reminded her of Gothel. She hated Gothel with a passion. Eugene saw the dreary look in her face "hey it's ok Blondie. I am here for you." He hugged her tight. "Thanks" said Rapunzil as she tightened her grip around her husband. Eugene caressed her back and she just lay there in his arms. "This could be the time" thought Eugene to himself. He slowly moved his hand down and let it rest on her ass. Immediately Rapunzil jerked back and looked at Eugene stunned. "I am going to go to the garden to finish my sandwich." She said this in a hushed voice while she walked quickly out of the room. "Blondie wa-"he was interrupted by the door slamming. Eugene sat alone in the kitchen with his head in his hands.

Eugene walked into their enormous bed room at 7:00 PM Rapunzil had avoided him since their interrupted lunch. He could hear the shower running. "No doubt Blondie will be in there for the next hour," Thought Eugene. Rapunzil enjoyed showers and spent a good deal of time cleaning herself with all the different kinds of shampoos and soaps. Because he did not want to hold his bladder for the next hour and because they were married, he walked right into the bathroom. Rapunzil had the curtain drawn around so Eugene could not see in. "I am going to use the bathroom real fast. OK." Eugene shouted. "Umm… Ok. I wont look" Rapunzil said back. Eugene chuckled "Its fine Blondie. We are married remember." "Oh. Really?" Rapunzil sounded relived, "So you mean we are aloud to see each other?" "Yes Blondie we are allowed to see each other." He said in a monotone voice. When Eugene had finished peeing he walked over to the Curtin, "I am going to open this, OK." "Are you sure-I mean are you sure we are aloud to see each other… exposed?" In response, Eugene pulled the curtain open. Rapunzil was huddled in the corner with an arm across her chest and her hand between her legs. She looked uncomfortable "Its fine Blondie. Mind if I join you…and yes we are aloud to shower together." He mocked. "Um... I guess it would be ok." She stuttered in return. Eugene got undressed quickly and stepped into the shower completely nude. Seeing her husband like this, not afraid to show himself, she moved her arms slowly se she was revealed. Then she went back to washing her hair, all the while staring at Eugene's gentles. Eugene washed himself pretending not to notice her gaze. He himself was captivated by his wife's amazing body. True, her breasts were nothing special, and her clean shaved pussy was not exactly a model, for some reason just Rapunzil was attractive to Eugene. "I have never actually seen one before." Rapunzil said quietly. It took Eugene a while to realize that she was talking about his dick. "Oh- yeah- I guess that makes sense." Rapunzil was secluded for 18 years of her life with only her mother and a chameleon for company. It had not accord to Eugene before that maybe the reason she never brought up sex was because she did not know about it. She was 19 now but maybe Gothel never told her about the birds and the bees. Without hesitation Eugene asked her "Rapunzil, do you know what sex is?" She looked at him blankly "um…no" Eugene's shoulders relaxed and he could feel tension breaking. She had not been avoiding sex, she just did not know. Rapunzil sat down in the shower, still being scrupulous not to show too much of herself. Eugene also sat down pretending not to notice Rapunzil's timidnes. They sat quietly for a while then Rapunzil looked at Eugene. "Is it ok if I touch it?" Eugene tried his hardest to hold back a smile but was unable to. "Of Corse you can Blondie." She nodded then stood up. "Sorry I freaked out earlier today about you toughing me… Gothel just told me all my life that my private parts were to be private forever." Eugene looked at her "its ok—She was right to tell you that. You should keep your 'private parts' private… unless you are married." "I am going to finish my shower-but after lets umm-I want to touch it after." Rapunzil stuttered. Eugene nodded then got out and dried himself.

Silently, Eugene sat on their huge bed waiting for Rapunzil to come out. He thought about how innocent his girl was and how much more attractive it made her. Rapunzil walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. When she saw Eugene naked on the bed she blushed a little then dropped her towel. Rapunzil moved slowly over to Eugene never taking her eyes off his crotch. Eugene just lay on the bed quietly. He looked up at her. "It's ok Blondie." It struck Eugene at this moment that Rapunzil was not even blonde any more but in fact she was a brunet. He thought about changing her nick name but he still like Blondie. Rapunzil sat down on the bed next to Eugene. She looked at his face once more then reached her hand out and poked his shaft. She jerked her hand away but could not keep her hands off for long. Soon, she had explored every inch of Eugene's gentles, being sure she had felt it all. "It's so soft" Rapunzil said in amazement. Eugene looked at her "If you keep that up, it won't be for long." Rapunzil stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean...? Does it change?" Eugene had forgotten that she still did not know what sex was. "Umm... Yes it does change. If a guy really loves a girl and she shows her love, like this, then our penis gets hard." It was a hard thing to explain but he did his best. Rapunzil looked astonished. She looked at Eugene then she spoke softly. "Gothel once told me that to make a baby guys put their penis inside of our vaginas… Is that true?" Eugene sighed with relief. At least he would not have to explain the most difficult parts. "Yes, that is what sex is. But it does not have to be in order to make a baby. People do it all the time just because it feels good. It only makes a baby if I were to cum inside of you." Rapunzil did not understand some of the words Eugene said, but instead of asking she said. "Could we do it right now?" Eugene smiled and blurted out "YES! Yes we can." Rapunzil was a little scared but she trusted Eugene enough to try something new. "I kind of get it but could you help me?" "Yes Blondie I will help you. To start you just have to keep playing with me until I get hard. Also please don't freak out. I am going to touch you in weird places but I promise it will feel good." Rapunzil nodded then started softly touching and grabbing Eugene's cock. Soon enough it was sticking straight out and throbbing. Rapunzil sat and stared at her handy work. "How is that?" "Perfect." Eugene said with a smile. He sat up and pushed Rapunzil flat on the bed. He then stooped down and reached his mouth down to Rapunzil's pussy. Rapunzil gasped as his tongue made contact with her soft spot. It had always been a sensitive area but for some reason now, after all this talk about sex, if felt amazing. She wriggled a little and when Eugene lifted his head Rapunzil found herself wanting more but realized that maybe it was not as fun for him as it was for her. "Can I do that to you?" In response Eugene laid on his back and let his dick stick straight into the air. It was now twitching and a little pre-cum had developed on the head. Rapunzil leaned down and licked the shaft. She wrapped her hands around the base and popped the head into her mouth. She pressed her tongue up against the very tip and sucked hard. She found that Eugene responded with moaning the most when she moved her mouth up and down the shaft using a combination of sucking and blowing. Eugene pulled himself away from her momentarily. "Sorry, I don't want this to end." Rapunzil was a little confused but she guessed that if she was in contact with his penis for to long it might stop being interesting, or something like that. Eugene reached out his hand and started grabbing and lightly pinching Rapunzil's nipples. Rapunzil felt a wave of pleasure move through her. She found herself rubbing her vagina in order to simulate what Eugene had done with his mouth earlier. Eugene moved her hand and used his own to pleasure Rapunzil. After a while Eugene looked at Rapunzil. "Are you ready for more?" Rapunzil nodded quickly and shifted position. Eugene guided her body to a lay down on her back. He then moved himself on top of her and in a swift movement penetrated her. Rapunzil screamed and wiggled. She herself was not sure if it was in pain or delight. Eugene quickly pulled out. "Are you ok?" Rapunzil did not answer; instead, she reached down tried to pull his penis back inside of her. Eugene pushed in again. This time she did not move so much. She still moaned and yelped a little, but Eugene could tell that Rapunzil was pleased. His dick glided in and out of Rapunzil he soon picked up speed and there was more force. Rapunzil held on to Eugene moaning and every once and a while letting out a word or to off enjoyment. Eugene felt his climax coming. He did not want Rapunzil to get pregnant. At least not yet. Rapunzil felt the same thing but was not sure what was happening. She had been enjoying herself so much that she did not realize she was releasing her own bodily fluids on Eugene. Eugene pulled out and right as he did he shot a huge load all over Rapunzil's stomach and breasts. Rapunzil reached up and hugged Eugene. "I Love you. I love you so much."


End file.
